


Run Away With Me

by aeriiin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, Running Away, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, crazy kids in love okay, more angst than fluff but theres still fluff i swear, wow thats actually a tag wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriiin/pseuds/aeriiin
Summary: Jesse’s voice was barely a whisper, his words almost drowned out completely by the crickets in the grass around them.“Run away with me.” He repeated, his voice cracking slightly less this time. "Let’s just go, you an’ me, Han.”





	Run Away With Me

“Run away with me.”  
  
  
Jesse’s voice was barely a whisper, his words almost drowned out completely by the crickets in the grass around them. The street lamps that stood on either side of the park bench chose at that very moment to turn on, illuminating the two from behind in a pale yellow light that reminded the Shimada heir of spotlights on a stage. The hat that flattened the man’s normally messy head of hair was now clutched to his chest as if it were a security blanket, and Hanzo would have marveled at how small he seemed just then were he not reeling from those intimate words spoken not even seconds before.  
  
  
“Run away with me.” He repeated, his voice cracking slightly less this time and filled with a bit more courage than before, but Hanzo could feel the other man’s hands shaking even before they reached out to hold onto his, the hat set to the wayside for the time being. Jesse licked his lips nervously before speaking again. “Let’s just go, you an’ me, Han.”  
  
  
Where McCree’s voice had been filled with trepidation and caution, Hanzo could scarcely find his own, instead opting for staring at the young man in shock before him. It was already hard enough to think during moments like these, when those hardened brown eyes that had seen too much softened into an incredibly fond look that made the archer’s chest flutter. Combined with talk of running away together, he almost felt lightheaded with how fast his thoughts were spinning around in his head.  
  
  
At the moment when he swore he was going to faint, Hanzo felt the hands clasped in his own tighten, and he forced himself to refocus on Jesse’s eyes.  
  
  
“I-I really don’t gotta explain that I ain’t good with words, but jus’... hear me out, Han.” Those eyes had never looked more serious; Hanzo was sure he wouldn’t have been able to look away even if he had tried. Jesse sighed heavily, bringing Hanzo’s hands closer to his chest just as he had with the hat. “I’m tired of fightin’. I’m tired of bein’ told who to kill, when to shoot, all that. I’m so sick an' tired of it, an’ I-I wanna take you away from all that, too. I wanna take you away to see this world with me. Anywhere, you name it. Lemme be your ride outta town, Han. We’ll run away, just the two of us. Give me the word a-an’ we’re already there.”  
  
  
“Jesse…” Hanzo’s eyes dropped down to his hands against Jesse’s chest. This wasn’t the two of them sneaking off for a day of fun, or simply stealing moments when they could and hiding away from their superiors like schoolyard children keeping a secret. This wasn’t like when Jesse had asked permission to kiss him after he had walked the elder Shimada back to the estate late one night. This was running away from quite literally everything he had ever known. His parents, Genji, the clan, Hanamura, morning archery and sword training, meetings with the clan elders, assassins, business deals, bodyguards.  
  
  
He would be leaving it all behind to pursue a life with Jesse McCree, who in turn would be doing the same for him. That was the part that hit him the hardest. This man, who had told him before of how he owned little more than the clothes on his back and the gun at his hip, would gladly sacrifice all that he had gained just for him.  
  
  
Twisting his hand to interlock their fingers, Hanzo felt the hot sting of tears in his eyes, and when he managed to gaze back up at Jesse, the gunslinger’s own eyes were red despite the half-smile on his face. “This is crazy, Jesse.” He bit his lip, hoping the tears threatening to spill would take the hint. “You’re crazy.”  
  
  
“Only this crazy for you, darlin’.” McCree brought Hanzo’s hands up to his lips and pressed soft kisses to his knuckles.  
  
  
“I love you, Hanzo. I know it’s fast but I’m in love with you, an’ I don’t,” A pause as a muffled sob wracked the other man’s chest, “Look, I’m not tryin’ to make you mine here, o-or tie you down, or nothin’. I jus’ wanna be free with you. Free to be all of me with all of you, an’ away all that bloodshed an’ shit. No more hidin’, no more sneakin’. Just me an’ you, darlin’.”  
  
  
Hanzo’s heart ached horribly. He wanted to say ‘yes’, wanted nothing more than to hold him close and whisper ‘of course I will’ a thousand times against his neck because, of course he wanted that, too. He wanted to see the world beyond Hanamura, where no one knew who either of them were and where they could just be free from their duties and responsibilities. He wanted it to be as simple as packing up a car and tossing McCree the key. But it wasn’t, and they both knew that.  
  
  
Hesitantly, the archer unlaced his left hand to cup the side of McCree’s face, the beginnings of stubble gritting against his fingers.  
  
  
“...You know what I will say, Jesse. What I have to say.” Jesse sank into the touch, eyes shutting tight as he kissed Hanzo’s palm and brought up his own to cover it. I can’t. He didn’t dare say it outloud, though; the thought alone was enough to crush him. I can’t, but I want to.  
  
  
There was a long, heavy silence, and then a heartbreaking, stuttered sigh warmed the inside of his hand. “Yeah… yeah, I know. I-I’m sorry, I was… it was selfish of me to ask so much’a you an’-”  
  
  
“Jesse.” It was his turn to tighten his grip on the gunslinger’s hand. When the cowboy’s eyes met his, he felt what pieces of his heart that hadn’t shattered yet burst at the look he was greeted with. McCree’s soft brown eyes were puffy and red, and his wet cheeks glistened under the streetlights yet in spite of this, those eyes of his still held such love and utter adoration that it broke down whatever wall Hanzo had built to contain himself. Feeling his own tears beginning to crest down his face, the archer rested his forehead against Jesse’s, and spoke in a choked voice meant for the other’s ears only.  
  
  
“I want nothing more than to run away with you. I want to travel with you at my side, like one of those ridiculous country songs. Heaven knows you sing them enough to make me curious about just how many ‘open dirt roads’ there really are in America.” They shared a small laugh at the joke before Hanzo brushed a lock of hair out of the other’s face with a weak smile. “I love you, Jesse. Do not forget this.”  
  
  
“Not in a million years.” McCree’s voice was just as hushed when he spoke as he leaned up to close the already impossibly short distance between them, capturing Hanzo’s lips in a gentle kiss that left the archer’s head spinning all the same. Jesse’s mouth was soft against his own, and drew out a sound from him that Hanzo refused to call a whimper. The kiss itself was bitter in the way dark chocolate was bitter: initially sweet, but as they pulled away, Hanzo felt himself shake as he let out a broken gasp. It wasn’t a moment later that the two curled into each other’s shoulder and clasped their hands to the other’s back as if they both were afraid to let go at that very minute, afraid that if they did then the world would start turning around them again and they would lose everything.  
  
  
The faint hum of the streetlamps and the crickets was all that filled the empty silence that fell between them, and the humid summer night’s air seeped into every inch of Hanzo’s clothes as they sat there on the park bench. It felt like ages before either one spoke again after that, and Hanzo cringed at just how hoarse he sounded when he did.  
  
  
“If we were to go…” He pulled away just enough to look Jesse in those oh-so loving eyes. “You said anywhere, yes?”  
  
  
The other nodded firmly. “Anywhere, darlin’. Texas in the summer, Europe in the fall, somewhere else come winter, anywhere. We’d see everythin’ an’ anythin’ this world has to offer.” A small laugh, “Hell, I’d brave Alabama heat in a ol’ tiny-ass rental car jus’ for you, an’ if that don’t show you how I feel, I dunno what will.”  
  
  
“Hm. It’s amazing you think we would endure such an inconvenience.” He chuckled bitterly. “I would have certainly obtained enough funds for us to travel comfortable for a while. I’m certain I have a few favors from associates of the clan I would have easily been able to call upon to acquire the money.”  
  
  
That earned a proper laugh from the cowboy. “Aw, you mean to tell me you’d play big bad yakuza boss jus’ for me? I’m touched.”  
  
  
“For us, Jesse. You wouldn’t be the only one leaving. Unless, of course, this is all part of some elaborate plan to completely rob my family and I.” His words held no malice if the smile that stretched across his face was any indication. “I can have you killed for that. That is a thing I can do.”  
  
  
McCree clutched his chest dramatically, wounded by some unseen arrow. Their usual banter routine. It was something familiar to keep their minds occupied, at least. “But honeybee, don’t you know the best couples on the road get their start robbin’ their family first?”  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, he turned to lean his shoulder against Jesse’s, his head against the crook of his neck. “Not everyone has the yakuza as their family.”  
  
  
“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Jesse brought up his arm around Hanzo’s shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. “Alright. We’ve got the destination set, money’s all squared away. An’ there’s the...”  
  
  
Hanzo peered up at him as his voice trailed off. “There’s the what?”  
  
  
“It’s nothin’, it’s jus’...” McCree’s free arm waved off the thought. “Ah, you’re gonna laugh.”  
  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
  
“You will.”  
  
  
“Jesse.”  
  
  
McCree groaned childishly, as if caught doing something he shouldn’t, and arched his head back to look up at the sky. “I had this plan for a house.”  
  
  
“A house?”  
  
  
“Yeah. Never had one. ‘Least, not one I’d readily call my own, an, yunno, it’s...I jus’ thought it’d be nice to have one with you.” Hanzo felt the vibrations from McCree’s laugh. “A lil’ place on a bay somewhere warm an’ sunny. Had a floor plan an’ wallpaper picked out an’ everythin’.”  
  
  
“Is that so?” He hummed in content before bringing up his hand to cover Jesse’s on his shoulder. He could practically see it all: himself waking up to the sound of either the cowboy’s snoring or the countless cries of gulls that would live on the bay, sipping from a mug on a porch swing in the morning after a fight with an undoubtedly cheap coffeepot that he refused to replace, and watching the sun crest over the water and paint everything in a golden light. “That sounds wonderful.”  
  
  
Jesse’s head lifted up to look at him with a surprised smile. “Yeah?”  
  
  
“Yes.” Hanzo let his eyes drift shut, exhaustion rolling over him in waves as he leaned more into McCree. “When can we leave?”  
  
  
“Hm.” He felt a kiss pressed to his temple after a long pause. “Maybe in a bit, if that’s alright with you, sweetheart. I’m feelin’ fine right where I am, an’ I wanna stay like this a lil’ while longer.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this what happens when you mix my utter love for the song 'Run away with me' from the Unauthorized Autobiography of Samantha Brown, and my inability to listen to a song once and move on to other things whoops-
> 
> a big thanks to all my friends as usual for beta-reading and catching all my horrible horrible grammar :DD  
> feel free to follow me on tumblr [here](http://aerihead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
